And for Many Years After
by Ryo Hoshi
Summary: AU, AR Sequel to Three Years. Luffy faces some important & hard choices, and shall have to live with the consequences. Follows after number 25 of Three Years Omake.


Note: The primary soundtrack for this one currently seems to be the works of the Kosmic Free Music Foundation. Google their archive, they're good—well worth listening to.

* * *

_**And for Many Years After**__  
by Ryo Hoshi  
__**Prologue**_

Luffy knew before he'd even managed to move Nami back onto their boat that he…they couldn't wait much longer. He had tried hard to be patient and let his wife work alone to buy her home village from Arlong, but now…

This time she had nearly lost her life. Even now, if he understood what the doctor had told them, they might still lose their baby. Next time, though, it could be worse.

The doctor had been clear that if she lost this one, it was likely that she'd lose any later ones, too. Even then, if the baby survived, there was a painfully good chance that this one would be early…and Luffy knew that babies that came early didn't do too well.

The rubber man had been willing to do what the pinwheel-guy and his sister-in-law had asked, before now. There had been time, and she wanted to do it herself: he understood that.

There wasn't time for that now.

The moment he felt he could leave her side, he started going after bounties. Luffy was careful, picking and choosing his targets—he wanted ones he didn't feel bad about hauling in, the true scum, yet were worth enough for the time away from Nami they would require and the risk that he might make a name for himself as a bounty-hunter.

When Nami was up to it, she would find that there was much more stashed away on their ship than when she had last checked—enough to cover her doctor's bills, as well as complete her savings. He had already told her about the pair of den-den mushi - a baby den-den mushi for the doctor back in Cocoyashi, a full-grown one for their own home. She had believed him when he had said that was because he had only been able to find one baby den-den mushi; they were less common, after all, and more expensive.

* * *

Nami stirred, feeling funny. It felt almost like she…it clicked a few seconds later, after she'd slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, that the right description was like her water was about to break.

The next few hours were chaotic, to say the least. She was rather happy that her husband didn't panic…much when she shook him awake and told him that the baby was coming _now_. He gently moved her to the bed after spreading an oil cloth to protect the linens and mattress.

Over the den-den mushi, the doctor gave Luffy directions about what he needed to do to keep his wife and child safe until he got there. He might have been as nervous as the father-to-be about the early birth, but he hid it much better.

Afterwards, after they had cleaned up and her son was handed to Nami for the first time, she relaxed. She knew it would have hurt more if he had been bigger, and…at least the doctor said he was just big enough that he had a good chance of survival. "What do you want to name him, Luffy? Want to name him after somebody who's been important to you, like the guy who gave you that straw hat…? Or maybe Roger?"

Luffy shook his head. "I can't do that." He touched the frayed brim of his hat gently. "I'm so far away from what I always wanted…I can't."

His wife watched him, a bit curious though mostly focused on the newborn in her arms. "…I understand. So, not Shanks or Roger…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of other names to suggest.

The rubber man reached over and gently touched his son's bare head. "…How about Lucky?"

Nami smiled at him, understanding why: their son was lucky to be alive. "I think that's good…"

* * *

Luffy watched his wife and newborn son nap together, Nami propped up carefully by pillows and Lucky held to his mother by a wrapped cloth. They looked so peaceful, but he was sure that as soon as news of his child's birth reached Arlong that would end. The fishman pirate had been very impatient, and Lucky looked so small and delicate…

He hadn't wanted to, but…Luffy knew what he was capable of doing—and more importantly, what he couldn't do. He needed help…and he only knew one place where he could get it.

The young father sat down and picked up the receiver of the den-den mushi, and called someone he'd hoped to never see again.


End file.
